


Lesson of Passion

by wyldehart



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Rough Sex, Sex Romp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-05
Updated: 2012-05-05
Packaged: 2017-11-04 21:38:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/398465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyldehart/pseuds/wyldehart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carver and Anders are antagonistic at best and violent at worst. When Anders' jokes get the best of Carver, pushing him over the edge, he decides to teach Anders a lesson. However, it does not go as he had hoped...</p>
<p>This was a challenge at my Tumblr page http://wyldefantasy.tumblr.com/ by an anonymous reader. I hope I have come close to meeting it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lesson of Passion

Carver looked up as Anders, bedraggled and weary as always, entered the house he and Elena shared with his mother and uncle. He looked over at the young man, who sat near a table with his sword out and a sharpening stone clutched in his hand. “Ah, is that stone to make it sharper or to shorten it because it’s too long?” the mage quipped with a grin.  
  
The younger Hawke bristled as he shot a withering glare in Anders’ direction. “Close your mouth, mage! When you learn what steel is, you may then make your comments,” Carver snapped.  
  
“When you can melt steel with a single spell, then you can argue that my comments are unfounded!” retorted the magic acidly.   
  
Carver rose from his chair, his sword hilt clutched in his hand. “Anyone that can use magic to melt steel should be in a cage!” he bellowed dangerously.  
  
“Even your sister?” Anders barked at the young man, his fist raised. Where there had been a teasing smile before, there was now a dark sneer.  
  
That had the immediate effect of shutting Carver’s mouth with a snap of his jaw. Still, the young man was inclined to growl, “Nobody is above the law, Abomination, not even my sister…”  
  
The subject of their argument came storming out of her room, her hands clutching a sheet to her full, bare breasts and her eyes flashing angrily. “The two of you will either settle your disagreement amicably, in a duel of some kind or get a room!”  
  
The two men blinked at her as tanned hands slid around her waist from behind and a face framed by wisps of fine, silver hair pressed against her cheek. The elf grinned from his long bangs as he held her tightly against him. “You needed something, Anders?” he asked.  
  
The magic-user blanched and stammered, “I-I was dropping by to see if Elena had visited those free mages I referred her to…”  
  
Elena smiled as Fenris kissed her cheek softly. “I did… I still don’t see your urgency, Anders. They don’t seem any less comfortable than I am here but I am not in the middle of it all so, perhaps it is just a matter of perspective. My current perspective is… mmm.” She turned around in Fenris’ arms and allowed him to pull her back into the room, his mouth covering hers as he shut the door behind her.  
  
Carver glared at Anders and Anders glared at Carver, their eyes raking each other’s faces darkly. “When you least expect it, Mage, I will make you pay for every rude act, every bad joke and every ugly remark you have ever given me. Do you understand?”  
  
Feigning wide-eyed innocence, Anders tapped his chest with his fingers and said, “Me? Rude to a boy who idolizes Templars and wields a sword like it’s a flimsy toy? Why, I would never!” Grinning, the tall mage headed for the door after a slight bow to Leandra, who was grinning slightly, and turned to face Carver one last time. “By the way, Carver, that pretty whore down at Rose said you need more practice… Whatever that means.”  
  
Laughing, he walked out, the look on Carver’s red face burned into his mind as Anders thrived on picking on the young man and his sensitive ego was too tempting to ignore as a target. He wondered as he headed into Lowtown, what Carver would do to him, if anything. The threat was real enough but did the boy have the guts to follow through with it? And what was up with Elena and Fenris?   
  
Shaking his head, he ducked into the nearest entrance into Darktown that he could find and made his way back to his clinic.   
  
Two days later, as Anders wound his way through the passages of the dark undercity, he felt a peculiar sensation, like a warning, prickling his skin. He clutched his purchases, a satchel of salves and balms along with several herbs of some questionable origin, to his chest as he slid along the wall. The sense of impending danger grew more intense as he walked and he took to watching over his shoulders. The problem with the undercity was that people were mostly scarce in the places they should have been numerous, thus heightening the danger for him. The path to his clinic went along one of these unpopulated routes and it was here, especially now, that he felt most vulnerable.  
  
The attack happened so quickly, he had no time to launch an effective spell. He dropped his bag at his feet, several of the jars shattering as they hit the ground, and reached out for his assailant, the words of a hasty spell on his lips. His attacker, however, was prepared and dodged the small burst of electricity before slamming Anders against the wall by his neck, a dagger pointed at his face. Justice ached to be freed but when Anders’ eyes met those of the man pinning him against the wall, he forced the irritated spirit back, his skin lanced with fractured blue light that was quelled by the force of his will.  
  
Carver’s blue eyes seethed with fury as he hissed, “I do not intend to kill you, abomination, but this is a warning that if you don’t treat me with the respect I deserve, I will do something to you that will likely earn me my sister’s hatred.”  
  
Despite the fact that his windpipe had a large, callused hand pressing into it and the dagger-tip pressed against the tip of his nose, Anders still felt compelled to make a sarcastic comment. “Ooo, the nebulous ‘something!’ You have me shaking in my boots! If you follow through with it, you might make me miss all the fun I have picking on you! By the way, your dagger is a tad too dull; I’m not even bleeding yet.”  
  
Carver shifted the dagger to just under Anders’ chin, the blade flat against the curve of his throat above his hand. “Is this better, mage?” The young man shoved his body against Anders’ so that not even air could seep in between them. It was then that the healer realized Carver was becoming aroused by their position, judging by the firmness of his groin. He couldn’t help himself; the violence, the pressure of Carver’s cock against his, it was delicious and he felt his body respond in kind.   
   
“It’s… much… better…” Anders whispered hoarsely. Carver pulled his hand back from Anders’ throat just enough to be able to slam his head back against the wall again. Their faces were a breath apart, noses almost touching and their pupils dilated black against their irises. Chests heaving, the silence hung heavy between them as Carver seemed to struggle within himself. Anders knew what he wanted, though. He tilted back his head, gave Carver the invitation and waited while Carver made up his mind.  
  
The kiss, when it came, was brutal and more intense than anything he’d ever felt in his life. The metallic taste of blood filled his mouth as Carver’s tongue drove deep inside his moist orifice. The dagger fell to the ground with a loud clang while the hand holding it reached down and roughly groped the mage’s cock. The way Carver pulled up on Anders’ genitals sent lances pain shooting through his groin to his body but it only intensified the pleasure. He moaned loudly, opened his mouth and took Carter’s tongue back into his mouth while the young man thrust him against the wall. They kissed passionately, lips sliding against one another and bodies pressed tightly together.   
  
Then Carver shoved Anders backwards, his hands against his shoulders. “What have you done to me, mage?” he cried. “Why do I want you so badly? Why do I need your body, your cock, your mouth against mine? Why do I crave you?”  
  
Anders, his cheeks flushed with desire and embarrassment put his arms around the younger man’s waist and pulled him against his body. “It’s the curse of me being me; no man can resist my subtle charms. I am a force unto myself! Just ask the templars who kept jailing me…”  
  
The warrior fought a smile as he raised his arms and leaned them against the wall with Anders trapped against him. “So no spells of love or desire were involved?” Carver asked, eyebrow raised.  
  
Laughing, Anders leaned in for a nip to the young man’s nose then chased it with a quick kiss. “I can assure you; the desire of your body for mine is the only magic involved here.”  
  
“But you are a mage!” Carver protested. “How can I be so sure? I despise your kind!”  
  
Sighing, Anders leaned back against the wall and slid his hand down inside Carver’s snug, leather breeches. “You do not despise us, Carver,” he said as he stroked the hot erection lurking within. “You fear the magic we possess but we are no different that most people with our own loves, needs and desires. You do not have to like our magic to love the people who have it, no spells involved.”  
  
Carver smiled and looked down at Anders fondly before lowering his lips to the long neck for a slow, easy caress. “I will grant you that much,” he said as he scraped his tongue along the salty skin.   
  
They slowly kissed one another as they enjoyed the sensation of each other’s hands upon their cocks and soon, Anders felt a breeze cool his thighs. Carver dropped to his knees and held Anders’ length in his right hand while his other cupped the heavy balls. “Elena is not to find out! As far as she is concerned, we are still at odds and none of this ever happened, do you understand?” There was an edge to his voice that told the mage Carver meant his words.   
  
The young man then drew the thick head into his mouth and sucked on it hard, his tongue wiggling enthusiastically against the part of the glans where it met the shaft. Anders was paralyzed by the powerful waves of pleasure that undulated throughout his body and could only nod his reply, though he knew, surely as Carver, that Elena would eventually find out on her own. Carver was much too talented at this to waste on women, he decided as his knees grew weak beneath him.  
  
When his orgasm came, it came in a flood of white fluid that bathed Carver’s face and hands. The smell of it and the sight of it on his young lover thrilled him so much that he pulled Carver up and kissed him, taking some of himself back into his mouth. He reached for Carver’s and pulled them down, freeing them of the thick rod in front of his powerful thighs and pendulous testicles and salivated as he reached for the heavy staff but before he could take it back into his hands, Carver spun him around and slammed him against the wall then swept aside the mage’s coat to expose his pale ass. Anders heard him spit into his hands and gasped, “No! On the ground… my purchases… there is a cream, a balm, that will work much better than saliva and it has healing properties. Orange band about the middle. Plus, well, it… ah, it feels very good. It sort of tingles a bit. You’ll see.”   
  
Agitated, Carver’s eyes scoured the ground for a clay pot that was still intact, since most had shattered when Anders dropped them. There, among the jars, was one that matched the one he requested. Carver picked it up and when the young warrior uncorked it, scents of mint and lemon wafted to his nose followed by a rich, herbaceous aroma. The cream’s color was a rich, dreamy pale green hue that was soft and luxurious when he dipped his fingers into it and smoothed a generous quantity along his thick shaft. He added a gob of it to Anders’ eager hole by pushing his fingers deep inside the tight space, his eyes drinking in the well-shaped ass and heavy, egg-shaped balls. He decided he could get used to this.  
  
Carver gritted his teeth, grabbed Anders by the back of his head, fingers knotting in his golden hair, and thrust his cock hard and deep into the mage’s body. The combination of the tight hole and the cool, tingling sensation of the cream heightened his pleasure as he roughly, shoved in and out, sometimes even scraping Anders’ cheek against the rough wall as pounded into the other man. The mage, surprisingly, seemed to gain a thrill from the roughness and begged for more. Carver slapped his tight ass with his hand much to Anders’ great pleasure.  
  
When Carver came, he pulled back on the mage’s hair and bit his neck while his cock strained inside him, releasing his juices and his passion. Gasping, he leaned over Anders’ muscular back and held him tightly, his cheek pressed against the other man’s back. An old woman started into the dimly-lit alley and stopped, eyes wide at the two men standing breathlessly against the wall and backed out the way she came. Anders grinned at her retreating back.  
  
When they disengaged their bodies, Anders and Carver embraced, lips touching and hands gently caressing one another’s bodies through their shirts. “Now what?” Anders asked.  
  
“I have no idea,” moaned the young warrior. “I’m supposed to hate you but now all I want is to fuck you…”  
  
“I’m not arguing with that desire, oh no. Fucking is good, very good,” chuckled the mage.  
  
“How do we do this without tipping everybody off that we’re doing it?” Carver asked.  
  
Sighing, Anders pulled Carver against him and asked, “Why do we have to hide? Elena is a mage and Fenris has looked past his own issues with magic to embrace her. Can’t we be like them? Or is your precious, mage-hating reputation at risk?”  
  
Carver hesitated before murmuring, “I… want to be a templar… It wouldn’t do if it became known what I was involved with.”  
  
Anders frowned and held Carver’s face between his hands, his eyes on the younger man’s. “Who. Who you are involved with, Carver. I was a person before I became a mage and I am still a person, despite what the templars keep telling you. But if you must keep our relationship clandestine, fine, I will play along. This might even be fun, sneaking about like naughty boys in the dark.”   
  
Carver noticed then that he had scraped Anders’ cheek on the wall, his fingers touching the bloody marks. “I must remember to be more gentle next time… Your hair is all pulled out of shape and I bloodied your face.”  
  
Laughing, Anders touched his cheek and healed the injury before covering Carvers’ mouth with his. “You forget: I am a healer. Be as rough as you like, the rougher the better, in fact. You see, sex shouldn’t always be about soft hands, flowers and fuzzy kittens. Not that I don’t love soft hands, flowers and especially fuzzy kittens but I do like to be taken. Maybe it’s all those templars over the years…?”  
  
With a weak smile, Carver rested his forehead against Anders’ and said, “So? How do we do this?”  
  
“My clinic would be a fine place to meet since people know to keep their mouths shut when they’re there and, of course, we can find other ways of indicating our interest to one another. But you know that Elena is observant; she will find out, eventually. She’ll be discreet, when she does.”  
  
There was a moment of silence heavy with emotion as Carver drew in a breath and pulled up his leather breeches. “I tackled you with the intention of making you afraid of me, not… not enamored of me. This went all wrong.”  
  
Following his lover’s lead, Anders laughed and stretched his pants back up over his spent cock and kissed Carver hard. “No, this went exactly as I have wanted it to go since I met you.”  
  
“Jackass… You were planning this all along,” sniffed the young man.  
  
“Brat. I was only biding my time. Maybe someday you will learn how to use your sword properly,” purred the grinning mage with a sly smile.  
  
“I didn’t this time?” said Carver, his eyes wide and his brows high.  
  
As he gathered what remained of his balms and salves and stowed them, Anders quipped, “You just need more practice…”


End file.
